Experimentos Nada Inocentes
by Pquack
Summary: Uma garota é vendida para servir de experimento para Orochimaro e terá de ser a mulher que dará a continuação ao clã de Sasuke, o único problema é que ela tem 10 anos e o Uchiha não pode esperar tanto tempo assim, qual o plano do Sannin?
1. Chapter 1

Oi

Oi!

Bom, aqui vai uma nova fic que já estava na minha cabeça faz um bom tempo, ela ficou meio abandonada no meu Pendrive, mas mesmo assim nunca desisti dela, metade já está escrita, vai depender dos reviews o tempo que vai levar a postagem de cada capítulo, portanto, quanto mais reviews vierem, mais rápido atualizarei.

Sem mais delongas, aí vai à fic "Experimentos nada inocentes".

**Capítulo 1 – Uma nova Cobaia**

- Muito bem Sasuke-kun, já chega de treino por hoje – Exclama Orochimaru vendo o Gennin cheio de cortes e sangue pelo corpo – Vá tomar um banho que logo Kabuto irá cuidar de seus ferimentos.

O Uchiha começa a andar até seu quarto no esconderijo do Sannin das cobras, ficou treinando oito horas sem pausa nem descanso e estava quase morto, tinha que se apoiar na parede antes que seu corpo se desse por vencido diante do cansaço.

Chegando a seu aposento, viu tudo organizado, sua cama para frente da porta, nenhuma janela, uma prateleira cheia de livros junto de uma poltrona, um armário onde junto de suas roupas estavam guardados pergaminhos, shurikens, Kunais e sua adorada Katana, era um quarto muito modesto, e agradeceu mentalmente por ser organizado.

Tratou de jogar as roupas rasgadas e sujas em cima da cama, provavelmente Kabuto traria uma muda igual aquela para seu quarto, e entrou no banheiro que havia dentro do mesmo.

Nele, suas paredes eram pintadas de um azul delicado sem doer os olhos, uma pia se encontrava no lado direito junto com um espelho e um copo aonde se encontrava uma escova de dente e pasta, do outro lado uma privada e banheira com chuveiro, para um traidor, até que ele levava uma vida boa.

Ligando o chuveiro, tratou de esquentar a água e ficando embaixo dela, sentiu os músculos de suas costas relaxarem em contato com o calor, mas também a ardência por causa dos ferimentos, Orochimaru gostava muito de exagerar nos treinos, mas era assim que gostava quanto mais duro fosse, mais rápido se fortaleceria.

Terminado o banho, enrolou-se em uma toalha e tratou de ir para o quarto, encontrando o genin de cabelos prateados sentado em sua cama junto de uma nova muda de roupa igual á anterior.

- Orochimaru-sama tem uma missão para você – Diz jogando as roupas para o moreno – Portanto vou-lhe curar e você terá de partir logo em seguida.

- Estou melhor, não preciso que me cure – Fala colocando a calça preta prendendo com um laço roxo – Por que ele não manda a Karin?

- Mas ela vai – Explica – Junto com você.

- Aff – Suspira o moreno terminando de colocar a blusa branca com o pequeno símbolo dos Uchiha perto do pescoço – Ele acha que eu não tenho capacidade o bastante de completar uma missão?

- Acredite, ela será bem útil nessa missão, mas acho que Orochimaru-sama também só quer lhe atormentar – Comenta dando um risinho – Mas enfim, sua missão é buscar uma pessoa.

- Uma pessoa? – Comenta estranhando.

- Para ser mais específico, uma cobaia – Explica.

- Mais uma? – Pergunta prendendo sua Katana nas costas – Ele tem milhões no calabouço, por que precisa de mais uma?

- Essa é muito especial – Kabuto abre a porta do quarto – Estou fazendo um experimento novo e preciso de uma cobaia específica, Karin lhe espera lá fora.

- E aquele problema sobre meu clã? – Pergunta antes de o Genin sair.

- Ele disse que se essa missão for bem sucedida, você terá seu herdeiro – E assim, saí.

Sasuke já estava começando a se irritar, á meses disse para Orochimaru que precisava de um herdeiro, mas ele apenas dizia "Paciência", mas uma coisa não entendera, como assim se a missão for bem sucedida? Era _Qui por Quo _oucoisa parecida?

Depois de percorrer todo o esconderijo, encontrou Karin o esperando na saída, encostada em uma árvore, quando o viu, começou a acenar feito uma louca.

- Sasuke-kun – Grita e logo sai correndo para seu encontro – Podemos ir?

- Vamos – Responde curto e grosso e logo os dois começam a andar – Aonde temos que ir?

- Kabuto disse que o lugar ficava perto de Konoha, e para evitar esbarrarmos em ninjas, disse para eu vir com você.

- Hmm... – Ele logo se lembra da capacidade dela de detectar Chakra em longas distâncias.

Os dois começaram a correr a fim de chegar logo ao lugar, algum tempo depois, dão de cara para uma pequena casa no meio da estrada.

- É aqui – Fala Karin – Pelo menos de acordo com as coordenadas.

- O que, exatamente, temos de fazer? – Pergunta para a garota de cabelos negros que olhava um pergaminho.

- Pegar uma pessoa, só isso – Responde – Vamos bater então.

Eles batem na porta, e logo ela é aberta não encontrando ninguém, como a porta se abrira?

- Olá, o que desejam? – Pergunta uma voz infantil e olhando para baixo, vêem uma menininha loira de cabelos compridos, vestindo uma regata azul, junto de um short preto justo e as comuns sandálias ninjas.

- Ahn – Começa Karin se apoiando nos joelhos – Nós podemos falar com sua mãe?

- Miho! Tem um casal aqui que quer falar com você! – Grita a menininha, e vem uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

- São os comparsas do Orochimaru não é? – Pergunta a mulher.

- Sim, viemos buscar uma pessoa – Fala Sasuke – É a senhora?

- Não – Responde curta e grossa, tocando o ombro da garotinha – É ela.

Os ninjas ficam surpresos diante de tal afirmação e olham para a pré-adolescente, era ela a nova cobaia de Orochimaru?

- Tem certeza senhora? – Pergunta Karin – Não era alguém um pouco mais... Bem... Velho?

- Não, vendi essa daqui para ele, e me disseram que viria buscá-la á qualquer dia – Ela se apóia nos joelhos até a altura da criança – Comporte-se, de agora em diante, você irá morar com Orochimaru, entendido? – Afirma a mulher como se vendesse um animal.

- Sim Miho – Afirma a garotinha com uma voz forçada á paciência, como se fizesse força para não surrar aquela mulher – Nós podemos ir? – Pergunta olhando com seus grandes olhos azuis os dois ninjas.

- Bem... Sim – Responde Karin meio receosa, e logo os três começam a andar em direção ao esconderijo do Sannin.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo, até que a morena, curiosa, pergunta.

- Por que sua mãe lhe vendeu?

- Ela não é minha mãe – Fala a pequena com uma cara de raiva – Mamãe morreu á muito tempo junto com papai, e aquela mulher que se diz amiga de minha mãe cuidou de mim desde então.

- Que patético – Comenta – O grande Sannin das cobras nos mandarem para buscar uma pirralinha perturbada.

- Patético é esse tal de Orochimaru – Responde a garota – Que não têm competência o bastante para vir buscar o que encomendou.

- Para a sua informação perturbadinha – Diz Karin se irritando – Ele não tem tempo para perder com coisas insignificantes como você.

- Hahaha – Ri a menina como se tivesse ouvido alguma coisa engraçada – Olha quem está falando, para a sua informação vadia, consigo sentir a quantidade de Chakra que qualquer um emana, e pelo que estou vendo, você é a mais fraca de todos que eu já vi.

A mulher sente seu sangue ferver diante do que a menina falara, eram poucos os que tinham a coragem de desafiá-la, e uma criança fazia isso sem nenhum medo, enquanto Sasuke, que andava mais á frente, ria baixo.

- Sua pirralha, como ousa! Você fala como se tivesse alguma técnica! – Fala a mulher.

- Pra sua informação, eu já sou uma Gennin! – Diz, vendo os dois ninjas pararem e olha-la surpresos – Entrei na academia mentindo minha idade.

- É feio mentir sobre esse tipo de coisa sabia? – Fala Sasuke.

- Grande merda! Olha – Fala tirando da mochila preta que levava uma bandana da vila da folha – Já me graduei até!

- Incrível! – Fala Karin – Tão pequena e já conseguiu se graduar, qual sua especialidade?

- Jutsus Médicos – Responde – Minha mãe era uma médica, já até sei curar algumas feridas.

- Até que você não é tão inútil assim – Fala maldosa Karin.

- Ora sua... – Fala a menina ameaçadoramente e, concentrando um pouco de Chakra verde nas mãos, toca na perna de Karin, a vendo cair – Isso é por me chamar de inútil.

- Mas o que... – Ela tenta levantar, mas sua perna direita não obedecia – O que você fez sua desgraçada?

- Interrompi a passagem de Chakra para sua perna, não se preocupe, é temporário.

- Muito bom – Fala Sasuke indo à direção das duas com os braços cruzados – Mas como ira fazê-la andar novamente? Caso não tenha percebido, precisamos te levar até seu novo dono.

- Deixe que ela se apóie em você – Fala como se fosse uma coisa óbvia – Assim, iremos mais rápido.

- Ótima idéia pirralha – Fala a morena com os olhos brilhando.

- Desfaça – Diz Sasuke – Esse tipo de jutsu é reversível.

- Me obrigue – Desafia a menina.

- Aff – Suspira cansado Sasuke – Quer que eu te mate? Não, né? Então reverta essa merda.

- Sei muito bem que não pode me matar, senão...

Maldição! Aquela praga era irritante, mas inteligente, Sasuke pensa em uma maneira de convencê-la e logo têm uma idéia.

- Você, por acaso, tem uma Kunai? – Pergunta ainda com sua cara impassível.

- Não – Fala – Miho as tirou de mim.

- Se você reverter lhe darei uma, que tal? – Pergunta e logo vê a menina com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério? – Ela logo desfaz o sorriso e olha desconfiada para o homem – Como vou saber que é mentira.

- Karin! – Chama o Uchiha – Dê uma de suas Kunais á ela.

- Mas... Aff, ok – Diz pegando uma de sua bolsa presa na perna e jogando para a menina – Pega.

A garota pega a arma enfiando o dedo na argola da ponta da Kunai ainda no ar, e a guarda em seu Porta-Kunai, indo à direção da garota caída no chão e, concentrando um pouco de Chakra nas mãos como fizera da primeira vez, devolve o movimento da perna para Karin.

Logo quando ela sente sua perna de novo, bate na cabeça da menina com força.

- Ai! – Grita ela de dor – Por que fez isso?

- Pra não fazer mais essas idiotices, além de me fazer de idiota na frente do Sasuke-kun, ainda nos fez perder tempo e eu acabei perdendo uma Kunai.

- Bem-feito! Quem te manda me chama de perturbadinha?

- Quietos – Diz repentinamente Karin – Á quatro Chakras se aproximando, estão quase perto!

Sasuke se levanta e fica na frente das duas garotas, e vêem quatro ninjas chegarem, todos com uma roupa da ANBU.

- Uchiha Sasuke e Karin, nos acompanhem até Konoha – Fala um deles vestindo uma máscara de chacal.

- E se nos recusarmos? – Pergunta já sacando sua Katana.

- Então – Responde o mesmo ANBU de antes – Teremos que leva-los a força.

E então, começa uma luta entre Sasuke e os ANBU, em uma velocidade incrível, faz ferimentos nas pernas de dois e lança shurikens nas do outro, em uma questão de minutos, mas logo estranha.

"Foram Dois" pensa "Falta um"

- ATRAS DE VOCÊ! – Grita Karin, vendo um deles pronto pára mata-lo com uma espada, mas ele recebe uma Kunai na testa, caindo.

O Uchiha vê de onde havia vindo àquela arma e olha a menininha loira, surpreendendo-se que tinha mais um atrás dela.

- SE ABAIXE! – Ela logo obedece e Sasuke acaba por cortá-lo ao meio.

O Uchiha cai no chão, completamente exausto por causa dos treinos anteriores de Orochimaru e por não ter tido tempo de descansar, deveria ter deixado Kabuto cuidar de si.

- Sasuke-kun! – Grita Karin indo a sua direção – Sasuke-kun, acorde!

- Esse daqui passou por maus bocados! – Diz a garotinha – Parece que foi açoitado até desmaiar! – Fala vendo os ferimentos que ele tinha nos braços e nas costas, já que a camisa estava suja de sangue.

- O que faremos? – Pergunta Karin assustada – Não sei usar Jutsus médicos.

- Não... Precisa – Geme Sasuke sentando-se – Já estou melhor – Ele ia levantar, mas sente uma mão pequena em seu braço machucado, o vendo começar a se curar.

- Essa inútil pode não saber – Fala a criança – Mas eu sei.

O Uchiha começa a sentir sua força voltar, seus músculos voltarem a ficar fortes e sentindo as feridas em sua costa fecharem-se, mas olha a criança começar a ficar fraca e ofegante.

- O que está fazendo? – Pergunta Sasuke estranhando.

- Ela... – Responde Karin – Está dando sua força para você Sasuke-kun! É um jutsu médico de transferência de Chakra.

- Por quê? – Pergunta o Uchiha.

- Porque se você desmaiar, teremos que esperar até amanhã e podem vir mais ninjas – Fala – E se eu desmaiar algum dos dois podem me levar, além do mais, você me salvou.

Depois de terminar o trabalho, a menina cai no colo do moreno e sussurra em um fio de voz.

- Meu nome... É Naruko – E dorme.

- O que faremos? – Pergunta Karin.

Sasuke pega Naruko no colo e a vê se aconchegar em seu peito, como se estivesse em um lugar confortável.

- Vamos correr – E assim, os dois aumentam a velocidade.

**Continua...**

Bom. É isso pessoal! Gostei bastante de escreve-la e o capítulo dois também já ta escrito, depende muito das reviews heim!

Beijos e até o capítulo 2!


	2. Resistência Vs Teimosia

**Capítulo 2 – Resistência Vs. Teimosia.**

Sasuke e Karin chegam ao esconderijo depois de meia hora de viagem, suas pernas doíam por causa da alta velocidade que usaram, mas ainda tinham que entregar a menina á Orochimaru, indo a direção ao salão principal da toca, a ruiva e o moreno encontrarão um Sannin sorridente e Kabuto impaciente á sua espera sentados no que parecia ser uma espécie de banco grande.

Balançando levemente a garota em seus braços que ainda dormia, Sasuke a vê abrindo os olhos levemente e rapidamente os fechando por causa da luz que ia diretamente neles, resmungando algo que não pudera entender por causa dos gemidos e voz rouca, logo, a ouve melhor.

- Já chegamos por acaso? Por que senão preparem-se para ouvir umas poucas e boas de mim heim! – Ameaça a menininha de 10 anos abrindo novamente as gemas azuis e focando sua visão no Uchiha á sua frente.

- Não seja atrevida pirralha – Grita a ruiva indo a direção da menina e levantando a cabeça para encará-la, já que a criança ainda estava nos braços do outro – Está diante de seu novo mestre, demonstre respeito.

- Fique quieta projeto de prostituta antes que eu me irrite – Ela olha para o homem e pede – Poderia me colocar no chão.

Ele obedece sem dizer uma palavra, ela então, encara aquele que deveria ser seu "novo mestre" como Karin afirmara, Naruko faz uma cara de desagrado diante do homem, sua pele chegava a ser tão branca que ganhava as cores das velas que iluminavam o lugar, como se seu corpo tentasse ganhar alguma cor, o sorriso malvado não passava despercebido por ela e sentiu repulsa ao ver seu cabelo negro reluzir diante da luz de tão oleoso, sua aparência era péssima e decadente, mas seu poderoso e maléfico chakra que emanava de seu corpo que parecia contorná-lo dizia o contrário do que seu estilo denominava, na verdade, chegava até ser assustador.

Já o jovem ao seu lado poderia dizer que estava no auge de sua adolescência, tinha cabelos prateados e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, usava óculos e lançava um olhar á Naruko que parecia analisá-la em todos os aspectos, se era saudável ou magra demais, seu chakra também era grande, mas não maior que o homem ao seu lado.

- Não vai se apresentar? – Pergunta o garoto de madeixas prateadas com um olhar desagradável – Mostre um pouco de respeito e diga seu nome e idade, se tem alguma habilidade especial e especialidade em jutsus.

- Certo, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruko, tenho 10 anos, minha especialidade é em jutsus médicos e a única habilidade que tenho é conseguir ver o chakra das pessoas, sua quantidade e seu poder – Fala rapidamente.

- Parece que ganhou uma nova discípula Kabuto-kun – Se pronuncia pela primeira vez naquela hora Orochimaru – Meu nome é Orochimaru, sou seu novo dono e este é Kabuto, seu novo sensei.

- Sensei? – Perguntou a garota estranhando, era vendida para um assassino e ainda ganhava um professor?

- Exatamente, ouvi dizer que você é especializada em jutsus médicos, como trabalho nesse ramo aqui, será minha discípula – O Yakushi se aproxima da garota até ficar em sua altura – Assim um dia, poderá me substituir em meu trabalho.

- Certo... – Respondeu meio incerta – Quando começaremos?

- Amanhã de manhã, esteja em pé cedo ok? – Responde saindo da sala acompanhando Orochimaru.

- Ahn, onde é o meu quarto? – Pergunta confusa vendo várias saídas daquela sala por tudo quanto é canto.

- Sasuke-kun lhe mostrará, certo?

O Uchiha nada disse, apenas começou a caminhar, onde a garota entendeu que deveria segui-lo. Durante todo o trajeto feito em silêncio, Naruko olhava para os detalhes daquele esconderijo e via como tudo era igual, sem nenhuma diferença ou modificação, logo vieram as portas e eles pararam na primeira que iniciava a sucessão de portas.

- Pode ficar com esse quarto, Kabuto irá lhe providenciar roupas novas – Proferiu Sasuke frio e sem nenhuma emoção na voz – Vá dormir, o Yakushi não pegará leve com você só porque é uma cobaia especial.

Naruko achou-o terrivelmente frio e grosso, mas nada disse. Acenou com a cabeça como se concordasse e entrou no pequeno quarto escuro, sentindo-se deslocada naquele lugar escuro e assustador.

O moreno podia ver que a garota estava terrivelmente assustada com tudo aquilo e lembrou-se de quando fora para aquele lugar em busca de poder, ela teria de enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinha, se ela não fosse forte agora, não sobreviveria á aquele lugar nem por uma semana.

O adolescente finalmente nota que a garota tremia como se estivesse com frio ou até mesmo excitada em fazer alguma coisa.

- Certo... Vou ficar bem... – Sussurrava a garota mais para si mesma do que para o outro.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas fechou a porta e deixou a menininha no escuro, apesar de não ligar para ela, uma parte dele mesmo rezava para que ela se acalmasse e tentasse sobreviver naquele lugar.

Depois de analisar seu dormitório, Naruko tentou acalmar-se respirando fundo, mas sua voz sempre saía tremida quando expirava, estava louca para começar seu treinamento e super feliz por conseguir alguém para ensiná-la, mas precisava dormir para repor o chakra que dera ao Uchiha.

Tirou os sapatos e deitou na cama, apesar da adrenalina correr acelerada em suas veias, a pequena menininha foi vencida pelo cansaço.

- // - // - // - //- // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // -

- Acorde Naruko, está na hora! – Gritou Kabuto tirando o cobertor da cara da menina.

A loira levantou com o rosto completamente amassado e mal-humorado, olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e viu que ainda eram 05h45min. Encarou seu suposto sensei e concluiu que ele deveria ser muito corajoso para tentar aborrece-la enquanto dormia.

- Hora de que? – Perguntou com a voz rouca e arrastada.

- De seu treino – Explicou ignorando o olhar espantado da garotinha. O Yakushi coloca um pedaço de pano branco no colo da menina agora sentada – Você usará isso de agora em diante certo? Continue vestindo sua calça preta, lhe esperarei lá fora – E assim, ele sai do dormitório.

A garota dos olhos azuis ergue aquele enorme pedaço de pano e na medida em que ele ia desdobrando-se sozinho, percebeu que era uma blusa igual á um Kimono, mas ao contrário destes, ele cobria apenas até sua barriga e um pouco mais, teria de usar suas calças mesmo.

Depois de vestir-se toda e colocar seus sapatos, ela encontra Kabuto do lado de fora a esperando, assim eles começam a caminhar em silêncio pelo mesmo caminho que antes ela e Sasuke travaram ontem á noite. Depois de um tempo, os dois entram em um lugar mais parecido com um laboratório, possuía todos os tipos de equipamentos médicos ali.

- Vamos começar a aula – Kabuto pegou um pequeno bloco e uma caneta, dando para a loira – Anote tudo que achar importante, faremos um teste no final do dia e veremos se você consegue fazer um bom relatório á ponto de virar-se apenas com ele, lembre-se: o que escrever aqui terá de ser apenas o necessário para salvar a vida de alguém, portanto cuidado.

Ela assentiu e pegou o pequeno bloquinho como se fosse uma coisa muito importante, ali estava sua chance de mostrar o como era boa e não a dispensaria tão facilmente.

- Vamos começar então.

Kabuto foi até o outro lado da bancada onde estavam escorados e pegou uma série de equipamentos para cirurgia. Botou na frente da loira e puxou um banquinho debaixo da bancada, sentando-se. Naruko o imitou e apoiou-se na mesa com os cotovelos, ficando de joelhos no banquinho.

- Você sabe o que é isso? – Perguntou erguendo uma pequena faquinha.

- Um bisturi.

- Certo, e você sabe a diferença das nossas mão para esse bisturi?

Naruko parou e pensou, mas nada lhe veio a mente então, simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

- Então vou lhe dizer: absolutamente nada! Nossas mãos são como as mãos de deus, elas podem tirar a vida ou salvar uma, quando necessitamos de um equipamento e não o temos por perto, nós simplesmente o projetamos com o nosso chakra. É por isso que ser um Ninja com jutsus médicos é uma coisa muito difícil. Agora, quero que você me diga o nome de cada equipamento que vê nessa bandeja.

E assim estendeu-se o dia, Enquanto Kabuto falava, Naruko anotava cada coisa que considerava importante e ignorava comentários e partes que não a ajudariam em absolutamente nada. Quando o garoto de cabelos platinados decidiu parar, o relógio preso á parede na frente dos dois marcava 19h00min.

- Agora vamos para o nosso teste final – Ele levanta e pega outra folha branca, começando a escrever algo e logo depois entrega para a menina que assistia tudo curiosa – Responda á essas perguntas e poderá jantar logo em seguida.

O cansaço já começava a dar as caras quando a loira chegava à questão 10 das 11. Uns cinco minutos depois ela já entregava o teste para seu sensei enquanto acabou jurava que cairia dura na cama assim que chegasse a seu quarto.

- Acertou todas! Parabéns – Comentou Kabuto escrevendo algo na folha e guardando em uma pasta – Pode deixar o bloco de notas aqui, vou pegar seu jantar.

- Estou sem fome – Assumiu quase que com os olhos fechados.

- Hmm – O outro olhava a estante como se estivesse pensando em algo, logo depois levantou e abriu um pequeno armário na estante, pegando um pequeno vidrinho e jogando para ela – Então tome uma dessas pílulas e depois vá dormir certo?

Ela assentiu e levantou-se logo em seguida, caminhou até a porta e saiu silenciosamente, olhando o vidrinho toda a hora.

- Uma ótima aluna, pena que terei de fazê-la sofrer tanto – Comenta o adolescente pegando o teste da outra e observando suas respostas.

- // - // - // - //- // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // - // -

"_Modo de usar: Tomar uma pílula, ela substituíra uma refeição"._

Era a única coisa que dizia no papel grudado no pequeno frasco. Naruko não conseguia imaginar-se vivendo daquela forma, a base de pílulas de alimentação, verdade que se sentia bem ficando longe de Miho, mas começava a sentir falta de casa, lá a mulher pelo menos insistia que ingerisse algum tipo de alimento, nem que fosse uma fruta. Já naquele lugar se você falasse alguma coisa como essa, suas palavras eram levadas á sério.

Deu um longo suspiro e começou á desamarrar o laço que prendia sua blusa, louca para tomar um banho e vestir suas costumeiras roupas.

- Vai dormir?

Saltou quando ouviu aquela pergunta naquele lugar tão quente e obscuro, mas depois do susto conseguiu reconhecer o dono da voz.

- Estou cansada Sasuke, só quero me deitar para... – As palavras morreram em sua garganta assim que se virou e observou o estado que o outro se encontrava.

O Uchiha encontrava-se completamente sujo de terra e sangue. As feridas em seu peito e braços sangravam manchando todo o tecido de sua roupa, o suposto tecido que o outro usava, parecendo uma saia, fora removido e agora trajava apenas suas calças negras que por sinal estavam meio rasgadas dos joelhos para baixo.

O rosto estava marcado pelo cansaço e sujo de terra e sangue como o resto do corpo, mas parecia ainda estar firme para dar apenas mais alguns passos.

- Treino Puxado? – Pergunta levantando a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto o outro passava ao seu lado.

O outro não responde nada e continua caminhando, Naruko fica com raiva por ser ignorada daquele jeito e o segue decidindo inferniza-lo um pouco.

- Responde! Não é educado ignorar os outros.... Por que não responde? Ta com medo? Não vou te machucar, pelo menos não se você me responder – Pentelhava a garota, mas parecia que não estava obtendo sucesso – Vou te seguir até você responder!

Depois de alguns minutos, Sasuke abre a porta de seu dormitório e fecha na cara da menininha, sem importar-se se a outra bateria o nariz na porta ou não. Naruko fica nervosa com aquilo, mas senta-se de costas para a porta, anunciando em um tom que o Uchiha pudesse ouvir.

- Vou ficar aqui á noite inteira se for preciso!

Sasuke nada fala. Ele entra no banheiro á fim de tomar uma ducha e só sai de lá depois de uns 30 minutos de molho na água quente, instantaneamente ele olha a porta imaginando que a menina tivesse cansado de tanto esperar e fora para ser quarto dormir, ele abre a porta e surpreende-se ao encontrá-la deitada no chão, dormindo como um bebê depois de um dia corrido.

Ele ajoelha-se ao seu lado e fica a observando. Aquela menina era realmente muito chata, mas tinha de confessar que, se ele ainda fosse criança e comparasse sua resistência com a dela a menina ganharia sem nenhuma discussão, desde criança tinha um odioso hábito de desistir das coisas difíceis, já ela parecia a resistência em pessoa... E a teimosia também.

Sentindo uma pequena animosidade pela menina, ele a pega no colo e vai até o quarto ao lado do seu, ele tenta deita-la, mas nota que ela não queria sair de seu colo pela resistência que o agarrava. Ele não vê outra saída a não ser acordá-la.

- Garota acorde... Vamos, quero ir dormir logo – Ele insistia, mas nada a acordava, até que ele tem uma idéia melhor – Naruko, acorde!

Ela pareceu finalmente ouvi-lo. Lentamente seus olhos vão abrindo e focando-se no Uchiha que a encarava, ela olha para o peito dele e logo para o chão abaixo de si, calculando que estava no colo do outro. Ela sorri e pergunta.

- Treino puxado?

Diante daquela pergunta, ele sorri e responde.

- Orochimaru não pega leve nunca – Ele a deita e a tapa com um lençol, percebendo que a garota já dormia.

Sasuke anda até a porta e a fecha atrás de si, dando um pequeno sorriso. A menina havia vencido no final das contas.

**Continua...**

Yo pessoal!

Nada á dizer ou confessar, apenas que ME DESCULPEM PELO ATRASO DE QUASE UM ANO E QUE É MUITO BOM ESTAR DE VOLTA! Gente, que saudades de escrever no Fanfiction heim! Fiquei com saudades de vocês também, mas a falta de imaginação me impediu de dar as caras...

**Agora, vamos ás reviews...**

**Sango7higurashi****: **Que bom que acha todas as minhas fics boas, eu tenho de confessar que quando leio a "O que eu não fiz por você?" sempre sinto que minha história não é muito boa, mas prometo que evoluirei mais e farei com que os capítulos fiquem melhores.

Beijos e até o capítulo 3!

Pquack...

**J****ulythereza****: **Sério mesmo que eu tenho talento para escrever? Muito obrigada! Eu pensava exatamente o contrário quando a comecei! Não se preocupe que a "Pagamento de Dívida" será logo logo atualizada, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado! Postarei muito mais, e continue comentando que os comentários são muito importantes!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Tsunade Uzumaki****: **Muito obrigada por esse super comentário! Meu "dom" parece estar meio para baixo, mas você sabe como levanta-lo. Seriamente, acho que quase ninguém entende o clã Uchiha, é estranho ele já querer um filho, mas canso de ler fics do Sasuke e do Naruto transando sendo que eles mal tão entrando na adolescência, vai entender!

Morra Karin! Odeio-a e por isso a Naru-chan vai esculacha ela muito mais, acho que agora que você fez sua viagem, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo postado agora, saiu um pouco menor que eu imaginava, mas a criatividade se esgotou aí

Beijos...

Pquack

**Hatake Kaguralari****: **Continuei e continuarei até acabá-la certo?

Beijos..

Pquack

**RockFighterGirl****: **Fico aliviada que tenha gostado Rock-chan, adoro quando méis leitores ficam satisfeitos com o rumo e a escrita que a história possui, continue comentando!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Danyela49****: **Olhe pelo lado bom, apesar da demora você pode continuar lendo minha fic aqui na terra, não precisa me seguir para o inferno coisinha linda xD (comentário terrivelmente lésbico ¬¬) Não sei ainda se a Kyuubi vai dar as caras, mas quem sabe?

Beijos..

Pquack!


End file.
